<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Around the World in 60 Days by bettyynotfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660593">Around the World in 60 Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettyynotfound/pseuds/bettyynotfound'>bettyynotfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, CAR TRIP, Dream Smp, Gay, Lmanburg, Love, Minecraft, Multi, Plane, World Travel, friendships, mcyt - Freeform, mr beast - Freeform, vlogging - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettyynotfound/pseuds/bettyynotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For a video, Mr. Beast and the crew fly out most of the people on the Dream SMP to California to participate in the most epic video on his channel ever. They are going to travel the world in 60 days, stopping at different places to tour.<br/>A story of traveling, friendships, and... love?</p><p>I will try to update once a week.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Text That Changed Their Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! My name is Betty, and I am a new writer here. I try to update once a week, but my upload schedule might be a little shaky as this is my first fanfic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ding.</p><p>The text sent. Jimmy (Mr. Beast) looked at his phone in satisfaction. Behind him, Karl cheered and hugged Chris, and Chandler jumped on them and knocked them to the floor.<br/>
“Ooommph,” Chris yelped. “What the hell Chandler!”<br/>
“Sorry, I got carried away,” he apologized.</p><p>In front of them, Jimmy rolled his eyes. Sometimes it felt like he was babysitting a bunch of kids.<br/>
“You guys, c’mon. Let’s go to the filming studio and film the intro to the video,” he ordered.<br/>
“Yes dad,” said Chris sarcastically, rolling his eyes. The four ran off to their cars and drove away. They could hardly wait for the responses to start piling in from the text to the group chat that Jimmy sent.<br/>
This text would change the course of the summer.<br/>
This text would change lives.</p><p>POV change</p><p>Dream sighed. He wasn’t feeling inspired by anything lately. George was feeling the same way, or Dream thought anyways. George isn’t good at telling his feelings, he thought wryly, then laughed. That was his best friend for you.<br/>
Suddenly the phone rang. Speak of the devil<br/>
“Dream,” said George.<br/>
“George,” said Dream.<br/>
“GET ON THE SMP,” insisted George. “I’m bored.”<br/>
“Are you streaming?” asked Dream.<br/>
“No,” sighed George. “I wasn’t feeling it...”<br/>
“I know was you mean,” agreed Dream. “I just don’t feel… inspired anymore.”<br/>
“Neither do I,” came the response.</p><p>Ding</p><p>“Ooh, I got a text,” they said at the same time. They laughed, and looked down to their respective phones. </p><p>“Er-”<br/>
“Um-”<br/>
“WHAT!”<br/>
“IS THIS REAL?” screamed George, and Dream would have winced but he didn’t care.<br/>
“What is your answer?” asked Dream, suddenly anxious. He knew his answer was yes, but he wasn’t sure about George.<br/>
“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YES!” screeched George.<br/>
“Text back!” said Dream, sending his own text. </p><p>The plans were set, for them anyways<br/>
POV change</p><p>“SKEPPY!” Bad screamed. He had just been trolled by his friend, AGAIN!<br/>
“Got you!” Skeppy sang, and his minecraft character began sprinting around the world as he laughed. “You are so easy to trick.”</p><p>“Oh you muffin,” laughed Bad, he couldn’t stay mad at his best friend forever.</p><p>Ding.</p><p>Both Bad and Skeppy checked their phone. Silence</p><p>“Ok Bad you got me, good troll,“ laughed Skeppy.<br/>
“It’s not a troll,” said Bad, and he read the text out loud.<br/>
“THATS THE SAME TEXT-” exclaimed Skeppy.<br/>
“-THAT I GOT,” yelled Bad.</p><p>They both frantically typed, then Bad asked nervously, “What did you say?”<br/>
“Hell yes!” shouted Skeppy.<br/>
“Language, and AWESOME!” Bad said.</p><p>And just like that, the plans were set for them as well.</p><p>POV change</p><p>“SAPNAP WAKE UP,” a voice screamed in his ear.<br/>
“Karl what is it?” Sapnap asked groggily.<br/>
“Check your phone!” said Karl urgently.  The two had fallen asleep on a discord call together and it was currently 3 am.<br/>
Sapnap sighed and obeyed. He trusted Karl. “WHAT!”<br/>
“ANSWER YES!” commanded Karl. Sapnap did.</p><p>And just like that, the fifth and sixth members were set.</p><p>POV CHANGE</p><p>Around the world, phones dinged. Fundy, Eret, Niki, Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Philza, Techno, and Quackity’s phones dinged loudly.</p><p>Ding. </p><p>Everyone responded yes, without a doubt. The plans were set. They leave in one week.</p><p>POV CHANGE<br/>
Niki Nihachu’s palms shook. She was going to see Wilbur! She couldn’t handle this, not when she was finally figuring out her feelings.<br/>
“Deep breaths,” she muttered to herself. </p><p>She glanced down at her phone.</p><p>The text said: I formerly invite all of you to join me in California in a weeks time, for a trip around the world. The trip will last for 60 days, I will pay for all the expenses. Let me know if it works for you. -Jimmy<br/>
*link*</p><p>The link was a google doc with more logistics and info about the trip, but Niki didn’t care.</p><p>	“Do I like Will?” she wondered. No time to decide. She had to pack.</p><p>POV change</p><p>Around the world, suitcases clattered out of their shelves, clothes were thrown, hearts raced. In a week, friends would meet, crushes would see each other, and the team would be united. </p><p>That text really did change their summer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The American crew plus Quackity pack and leave for their trips to California to meet up at the Mr. Beast mansion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry it's been so long since I've uploaded! I've been busy studying for finals and practicing for Nordic Skiing! (Yes, I am a competitive Nordic Skier) The end of a semester is always a stressful time, but I am happy to say that I only have 2 finals left, one I started today and will finish by next week (it's a long one) and one that is just tomorrow. But I will hopefully be back to uploading weekly! Here is chapter 2 of Around the World in 60 Days.</p><p>Enjoy! Remember to subscribe and leave kudos. I appreciate all the love this story has gotten recently.</p><p>-Betty (bettyynotfound)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 18th </p><p>Dreams leg bounced up and down on his bedroom floor. He was nervous. He looked down at his phone for the 5th time in the last 10 minutes. He reread the part of the doc.</p><p>Dream, Sapnap, Karl, Eret, Techno, and Quackity will meet up in California on the 19th of June, and will stay there for the night and wait for the out-of-country crew to get there the next morning.</p><p>Mr. Beast had bought a huge mansion house for them to stay in for the first part of their trip. </p><p>Dream was looking forward to seeing everyone, especially Sapnap and George. The last time he had seen Sapnap in person was… well a long time ago, and he’d never seen George.</p><p>It had been five days since the text was sent. Dream had been packing since then, making sure he had everything set up. He also needed to get a visa and other important doccuments, so that took him quite a while.<br/>
Ding.<br/>
Sapnap had texted him, for the ninth time today. Sapnap wondered if he needed to bring swim trunks. Dream rolled his eyes. Sapnap could be such a blockhead sometimes. Then he sighed. That was Sap for you.<br/>
Yes snapmap, he responded.<br/>
Haha v funny pissbaby, retorted Sapnap. </p><p>Dream left him on read, laughing. He couldn’t wait to see everyone. Heck, he was even excited to see his rival/friend Technoblade. It would certainly be an interesting experience. He was also nervous to see George.</p><p>Hold up-</p><p>The only person in the group that had seen his face was Sapnap. He walked to his bathroom and sighed. He looked fine, he thought. He had an… ok jawline, he mused, messy blonde hair, and bright green eyes. </p><p>Well, I guess they are bound to find out what I look like soon enough anyways, so I don’t see why it can’t be now</p><p>George hadn’t seen his face either. Speaking of George, his phone dinged again</p><p>Ding.</p><p>See you tomorrow! George said.</p><p>c u, i can’t wait, replied Dream, smiling. He threw his phone on his bed and flopped backwards onto his pillow. </p><p>Whatever happened tonight and tomorrow, he would be with George and that was all that mattered. His flight was going to leave in the evening, so he grabbed his stuff and put them in the car so he was all ready to leave when he needed to. </p><p>POV change</p><p>Sapnap put his phone down, seeing Dream left him on read. Laughing, he ran across the hallway of his house into the kitchen, and got a diet coke. His bags were packed, and in the corner of the room against the wall. His flight left in 5 hours. He had time for Minecraft, right?</p><p>He texted Karl.</p><p>Mc? He asked</p><p>Can’t, doing mr beast stuff rn but see you soon &lt;3, replied Karl.</p><p>k, answered Sapnap. He ignored the flutter that he felt in his heart when he saw the heart Karl sent him. He had been feeling these… feelings recently towards his best friend, and he was trying to ignore them. After all, he was straight, right? He sighed. It was probably best if he left anyways. No time to overthink things. He grabbed his keys, and left</p><p>POV change</p><p>Karl put on his favorite sweater, and breathed in. It smelled like home, comforting and warm. Next to him, Jimmy put on a warm hat, and opened the door to the cold outside. It was oddly cold in California today, and Karl would need mittens. Outside, Chris and Chandler waited for them. They were heading to clean up the mansion for the usa/mexico crew to arrive tonight. </p><p>Ding.</p><p>Mc? sapnap texted. </p><p>Can’t, doing mr beast stuff rn but see you soon &lt;3, replied Karl. He froze. Was the heart too much? No time to overthink.  He needed to head out to the car. Laughing, he raced Chris to the front seat, and got in. </p><p>POV change</p><p>Quackity stumbled over his chair for the third time that day, trying to grab his favorite beanie. He put it on his head. Perfect. Now he was ready to leave. His flight left at 2 am, which was normal for him since he usually went to bed late anyways.<br/>
RING RING<br/>
His phone beeped in his pocket, and he pulled it out. It was Eret, or Erect, as Quackity always called him in his head.</p><p>“Hello?” Quackity answered the phone.</p><p>“Quackity, can you send me the address of the house? I can’t find it.” Eret asked anxiously. There was a slamming noise of a door, and Quackity assumed that Eret was in the car on the way to the airport. </p><p>“Eret, it's on the doc, but I’ll send it to you anyway,” said Quackity, pulling up the doc, copying and pasting the address, and sending it to Eret.</p><p>“Thanks man, see you soon,” thanked Eret.</p><p>“Seeya!” replied Quackity, and hung up. He grabbed his bags, and ran out to his car. He couldn’t wait!</p><p>POV change</p><p>Techno squinted at his phone, wincing from the bright light.  11am. Luckily, Techno was all prepared to leave. Since he lived in California, the most superior state he thought, he would need to leave at around 2pm to drive the 4 hours and arrive there at 6pm. He wasn’t sure when everyone else was getting there though.</p><p>Sighing, he got out of bed, and trudged over to his laptop. He opened it, and was about to start on some work when his phone rang. Philza Minecraft, the caller ID said. </p><p>“PHILZA MINECRAFT,” greeted Technoblade excitedly, not in his usual monotone voice.<br/>
“TECH-NO-BLADE,” pronounced Philza, the grin on his face heard through the phone.<br/>
“Are you all packed?” asked Techno.<br/>
“My dude, I’m not leaving until tomorrow,” laughed Phil.<br/>
“Pack anyway,” said Technoblade, back in his usual voice.<br/>
“I will, after my PIZZA ROLLS are done,” replied Phil.<br/>
“Speaking of pizza rolls… I’m gonna make some,” said Techno.<br/>
“Technoblade, the world-famous Minecrafter, making pizza rolls?” joked Phil.<br/>
“Philza, shouldn’t you be working on coding Minecraft since you invented it?” retorted Techno.<br/>
“I’ve heard that one before,” Phil chuckled. “Well, I’m off to pack, but don’t crash your car, and don’t be like Dream and try to speedrun the highway.”<br/>
“I won’t, there’s only a 1 in 7.5 trillion chance that will happen,”<br/>
“See ya.”<br/>
“Bye!” Techno hung up and put his phone in his pocket. Talking about pizza rolls, he couldn’t wait to have some.</p><p>POV change</p><p>“Skeppy!”<br/>
“Bad!”<br/>
“I can’t wait to see you!” Skeppy hollered into his mic, obviously very excited.<br/>
“Why are you so loud? And yes, I’m excited to see you too,” laughed Badboyhalo.<br/>
“When are you arriving?” asked Skeppy. “I’m arriving at 6pm.”<br/>
“My flight leaves soon, I’m at the airport right now. I’ll be there around 5:50 or 6pm,” replied Bad.<br/>
“Oof, I’m still at home,” said Skeppy. “I’m driving over in like 2 hours at 3pm.”<br/>
“Lucky,” yawned Bad, obviously still half asleep. “Well, the wifi is awful here so I’ll text you on the plane?”<br/>
“Awesome!” replied Skeppy, and he hung up. </p><p>POV change</p><p>Around the world, the USA/Mexico crew boarded their planes.</p><p>Dream held his suitcase carefully so as to not run into anyone as he navigated the plane. </p><p>Sapnap rushed onto his plane, making in with 5 minutes to spare.</p><p>Karl finished making one of the beds, and looked at his watch. Time for lunch.</p><p>Quackity put his bag up onto the suitcase holder on the plane, almost dropping it but saving it just in time.</p><p>Eret put on his sunglasses, ready for a good rest on the plane.</p><p>Technoblade put on his favorite song and entered the highway, tapping his hand on the steering wheel to the beat.</p><p>Skeppy, on call with Bad, walked to his car and hopped in.</p><p>Badboyhalo chatted with Skeppy as he walked onto the plane.</p><p>The evening of the 18th was near. Half of the crew would meet up tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Beast Mansion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The USA/Mexico crew arrive at the Beast Mansion! Lots of smiles, laughs, and... love!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Two chapters in one week? YES! Exams are finally over, and we had NOTHING to do in class today so I wrote a lot! So here it is! Enjoy Chapter 3 of Around the World in 60 Days.<br/>-Betty<br/>PS. I was writing today and I realized the story is set in June! (obviously lol it says in the chapters my brain just didn't comprehend my own writing) and I suddenly began singing, LATE NIGHTS IN THE MIDDLE OF JUNEEEE! (Heat Waves by Glass Animals) so that was fun!<br/>PPS. Also I knoowwww that Karl is in fact TALLER than Sapnap (???) but just for the cuteness vibes he is shorter :) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 18th, 5pm</p><p>Dream stood in front of a door. He looked at the address, then at his phone, then back at the address. This was… a house? More like a mansion. He laughed, stress leaving for a second, at the fact that Mr. Beast was actually THAT rich. </p><p>Ding.</p><p>I’ll be there in 15 minutes, Sapnap texted.</p><p>Ok, replied Dream, and shut off his phone.</p><p>This was the house.</p><p>He knocked nervously. He heard a scream, it sounded like someone was murdered. If Dream didn’t know Karl that well, he would have been worried. But instead, he smiled. That was Karl for you. </p><p>“COMING!” hollered Karl. Then, “CHANDLER-” A huge bang came from inside the house. It sounded like Karl fell down the stairs. </p><p>Dear lord, thought Dream.</p><p>The door opened to reveal Chris, looking hassled. Behind him, there was a big box that had obviously fallen down the huge flight of stairs. Karl stood behind it, rolling it back so it was right side up.<br/>
Chandler rushed down the stairs. “SORRY KARL!” he hollered.<br/>
Dream looked away from the chaos to see Chris. He looked… confused.<br/>
“Chris?” asked Dream, also baffled.<br/>
“Uhhh, hi?” asked Chris, examining his face. Suddenly Dream realized that Chris didn’t know what he looked like. He laughed his tea kettle laugh.<br/>
“Chris, it’s Dream,” he wheezed.<br/>
“Dream...DREAM,” Chris exclaimed. “Sorry man, I didn’t recognize you.”<br/>
“It’s ok,” laughed Dream. He stepped through the door. </p><p>The house was huge! Three floors were visible, with two staircases. The entryway was huge, with racks for shoes and hangers for coats. As he walked through the hall, he came into a huge living room with couches and beanbag chairs everywhere. Two huge flatscreen tvs were on the wall. He looked to the right through a huge hallway, and saw a huge kitchen. Jimmy was there, cooking popcorn.</p><p>“Jimmy!” exclaimed Dream.</p><p>“Hey Dream!” replied Jimmy. The popcorn began to pop, and Jimmy turned his attention to it.</p><p>“Dream!” Karl shouted, appearing behind him.</p><p>“Hey Karl!” answered Dream happily. Karl was such a kind soul, with a positive personality. He was so happy to see him.</p><p>“Come! I’ll show you the rest of the house,” Karl led him towards the huge living room again, and through the hallway.</p><p>POV change</p><p>5:16pm</p><p>Sapnap rushed out the door. He knocked loudly, and picked up his suitcase. Chandler opened the door enthusiastically.</p><p>“Sapnap!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“Hey man,” said Sapnap, high fiving him. He walked through the door, and saw Dream!</p><p>“I haven’t seen you in so long!” said Sapnap, hanging up his coat and putting his shoes on a rack. </p><p>Dream replied something, but Sapnap didn’t hear. Why?</p><p>Because Karl had just walked into the room. </p><p>Sapnaps heart felt like it stopped.</p><p>Karl was at least 4 or 5 inches shorter than him, which was adorable. His huge grey eyes were full of excitement. He was wearing a classy sweater with a white collared shirt underneath, and black skinny jeans. His feet were in grey socks with dream smiles on them. His brown hair was messy, but Sapnap thought it looked amazing. </p><p>Sapnap stared for a moment, then blinked. Think straight, he told himself.</p><p>“SAPNAP!” Karl shouted, and rushed at him. All of the straightness that Sapnap had willed into him disappeared in an instant.</p><p>Sapnap opened his arms, and Karl threw himself into them. </p><p>The world shrank to just him and Karl. He smelled amazing, like warm bread and lavender. Sapnap hugged him tighter, and put his chin on Karl’s head. Karl fit perfectly. His hair was soft. Karl sighed happily, and seemed to melt into him</p><p>Sapnaps heart melted. Nothing mattered to him more than Karl in this moment. He loved Karl so much.</p><p>“Ahem,” said someone. Sapnap snapped out of his trance. </p><p>POV change</p><p>Karl felt so safe in Sapnaps arms. He didn’t care that Dream and Jimmy and everyone else was probably watching. Sapnap put his chin on the top of his head, and Karls heart felt like it was exploding. He loved this person so much.</p><p>Love.</p><p>Do I love Sapnap? Karl asked himself. Yes, I do, Karl answered himself. </p><p>For years he had been trying to hide from himself, to hide what he truly was. But he was done with that. </p><p>Karl Jacobs loved Sapnap.</p><p>POV change</p><p>Technoblade pulled up.  A few seconds later, a black tesla parked next to him in the driveway. Techno hopped out of his car, and grabbed his suitcase. He walked up to the huge house. He heard someone walking behind him.</p><p>“Hey Technoblade!” exclaimed Skeppy.</p><p>“Helloooo,” replied Techno, walking through the door.</p><p>Inside, he was met with a scene. </p><p>Karl Jacobs stood, with his arms wrapped around Sapnap. It was possibly the most least straight thing he had ever seen. They looked… great together, Techno had to admit. Behind them, Dream stood looking with an odd look on his face.</p><p>“This is an interesting situation,” he whispered to Skeppy, who nodded, laughing. </p><p>“Ahem,” said Technoblade, and they broke apart. Sapnap looked positively embarrassed, while Karl ran up to Techno to diffuse the situation.</p><p>“Hi Techno, Skeppy, how are you guys?” </p><p>Techno and Skeppy both stared at him. He flushed.</p><p>“I’m good,” replied Skeppy at last, deciding to ignore it.</p><p>“Just great,” replied Techno. </p><p>Someone knocked on the door.</p><p>POV change</p><p>Badboyhalo knocked on the door. Through the misty glass door, he could see a few people inside. Will I see Skeppy? Bad asked himself. He couldn’t wait to see his long-time best friend in person finally.</p><p>He creeped open the door, and was met with a “BAD!”</p><p>It was Skeppy.</p><p>POV change</p><p>Techno watched Badboyhalo walk through the door, and Skeppy yell his name. Not another Sapnap-Karl situation, groaned Techno inwardly.</p><p>POV change</p><p>Skeppy yelled, “BAD!” He laughed out loud, and ran to Bad.  They did their secret handshake, and ended with a swift hug before Skeppy grabbed Bad’s bag and pulled it into the living room, following Chris.</p><p>BANG BANG</p><p>POV change</p><p>Dream stood there, watching all that had happened. Karl and Sapnap… he couldn’t handle it, not when he was trying to figure out his sexuality. Techno, Skeppy, and Bad arrived, and he finally snapped out of his trance to follow Bad and Skeppy into the living room.</p><p>POV change </p><p>BANG BANG</p><p>“What on earth?” Sapnap spoke, before walking over to the door to open it. He was still so flustered with TECHNOBLADE and SKEPPY, out of all people, to walk in on Karl and him like that. I mean, it wasn’t like they were kissing or… stop, he told himself. He was on a vacation. Figuring out your sexuality wasn’t something to be done on vacation. </p><p>He opened the door to reveal the last of the USA/Mexico crew. Eret, with his cool shades, greeted Sapnap before rushing to use the bathroom after his long trip. </p><p>“Heyyyy man,” Quackity said, bouncing in the room. Sapnap laughed. Quackity’s energy level was similar to Karls, although Karl was more thoughtful, and Quackity tended to be more inappropriate and chaotic.</p><p>Karl walked to the door to greet him, and Sapnap was drawn to him again. His whole body language portrayed happiness. </p><p>Sighing, he greeted Quackity before following the rest of the group into the living room. </p><p>“OK EVERYONE!” Jimmy announced. “Here is the plan. The Europe crew will arrive tomorrow morning, and we will stay that day and night here. Then, we have a flight to Las Vegas for our first stop!”</p><p>“Las Vegas!” exclaimed Quackity.</p><p>“Yep! We figured we’d start the adventure off with a bang, and what better place than Las Vegas! So head into the kitchen, dinner is ready, and then get some rest, if you can,” Jimmy laughed. </p><p>Everyone laughed with him, then headed off into the kitchen for pizza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Rest of the Crew Arrives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Europe crew arrives! </p><p> </p><p>I would like to make it clear that in this chapter I am in no way shape or form shipping Tommy and Tubbo together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, it's me! I'm back again with Chapter 4 of Around the World in 60 Days. I got a slight case of writers block so I wasn't sure what to do for this chapter. I am SO GLAD that the crew is finally together. Next chapter is when the trip finally starts!</p><p>I'm also going through a kinda identity crisis so that is fun -_- but other than that I'm chilling! We got a foot of snow here, and I've been skiing a lot.</p><p>Would you guys mind using they/them pronouns for me in the comments? I'm trying to figure something out... I currently use she/her at the moment, but just identity crisis stuff.</p><p>Thanks! I hope you enjoy.</p><p>-Bettyy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 19th, 8am  </p><p>“Tommy?” Tubbo gazed at his phone, concerned. He had called his best friend to wake him up and Tommy had answered his phone, but he was silent. “Tommy, are you dead?”</p><p>“Yes,” Tommy mumbled. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“You LITERALLY asked me if I could wake you up at 8am so you can catch your flight,” laughed Tubbo, his worry evaporating. </p><p>“AAHHHUUUGGHGHH,” screamed Tommy, leaping out of bed and turning on the light. In the dim lighting, Tubbo could see Tommy’s bedhead.</p><p>“Why are you screaming?” Tubbo asked.</p><p>“Because it’s early, and I don’t want to go on a plane,” Tommy groaned. </p><p>“Just think about it, you are seeing me in...” Tubbo checked his watch, “10 hours.”</p><p>Tommy laughed. “I can’t wait.” He threw his phone on his bed, with the camera facing the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you pack?” asked Tubbo</p><p>“Yep! Last night,” replied Tommy. “I actually prepared for something for once.” Tubbo could hear his closet door opening. </p><p>“Red or blue?” asked Tommy.</p><p>“Blue,” replied Tubbo without thinking. He got up out of his chair and walked downstairs. He grabbed some cereal, and poured the milk. Tommy appeared in the phone camera, wearing black sweatpants and a blue sweatshirt. He had also combed his hair. </p><p>In the background, Tubbo heard someone talking, a woman. “Tom, hon, did you remember your pillow?” It was Tommy’s mom.</p><p>“Yes Mum,” Tommy sighed.  He looked down at his phone and said, ”I’ll see you soon! My mom wants me.”</p><p>“See ya,“ replied Tubbo.</p><p>POV change</p><p>Niki Nihachu bounced around her house, not able to keep still. Her flight left in 6 hours, and she was leaving in 30 minutes.</p><p>“I should just leave now,” she mumbled to herself. Waiting around wasn’t going to do anything. She didn’t want to be waiting around at the airport either. Her doorbell rang.</p><p>“Mom!” Niki exclaimed.</p><p>“Ich bin hier, um deine Katze abzuholen!” her mom said, stepping through the doorway. (I’m here to pick up your cat.)</p><p>“Danke! Wünsche mir viel Glück, ich bin etwas nervös,” replied Niki. (Thank you. Wish me luck, I’m kinda nervous.) </p><p>Her mom picked up the cat carrier with her cat in it. Her mom also grabbed one of the two suitcases that was by her door, and carried it out to Nikis car. Niki did a quick last minute check around her house, then grabbed her other suitcase and walked out the door.</p><p>She hugged her mom and they both said their goodbyes. Then Niki hopped into her car and drove off.</p><p>“Am I seriously doing this?” Niki wondered out loud. She would be the only girl in the group AND she was going to see Wilbur! Oh, how bad could it be? </p><p>POV change</p><p>“His name is Philza Minecraft, and he is quite old,” Techno sang. </p><p>“Technooooo,” groaned Philza. </p><p>“Hurry up, you’re going to be late,” Technoblade urged. </p><p>“I’m walking onto the plane,” Philza updated him. “I don’t think I will be able to be any more late or early.”</p><p>“Techno!” It was Skeppy. Philza could hear him through Techno’s phone. </p><p>“Sorry man, I got to go,” Techno said, and hung up. Philza laughed. He was SO excited to see his friend.</p><p>	_____</p><p>Fundy sat on his phone on the plane, laughing at a meme.</p><p>George slept soundly on the plane, just like during any Dream SMP lore. </p><p>Philza texted his wife, smiling, while the plane took off. </p><p>Wilbur Soot sang his new song to himself while walking through the aisles.</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo, on call again, discussed the meetup.</p><p>_____</p><p>Knock knock.</p><p>Technoblade jumped awake. He had accidentally fallen asleep on the couch, which was only one room over from the front door. Groggily, he walked over to the door, and opened it.</p><p>“TECHNOBLADE!” the person hollered. Squinting, Techno tried to see who it was. </p><p>“PHILZA!” he exclaimed. Philza walked inside of the huge house, and gave Techno a bro hug. </p><p>“WHAT is all the commotion?” asked Quackity, walking down the stairs. He was wearing plaid pj pants and a green shirt. He wasn’t wearing a hat.</p><p>“Quackity hair reveal?” joked Techno.</p><p>Quackity yawned, “Do you think I wear a hat to bed, Mr Blade?”</p><p>“What time is it?” asked Philza. He felt wide awake. </p><p>“Uh, its 3 am,” replied Dream, who had just walked down the stairs. He was followed by Eret, Skeppy, and Bad. </p><p>“Where is the rest of you guys?” asked Philza. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Sapnap is asleep, and the Mr. Beast crew is sleeping in the house next door,”  Dream answered, walking down the stairs. He high fived Philza, and was just about to say something when the doorbell rang. </p><p>“Hey!” Wilbur said after Techno had opened the door. </p><p>“WILBUR!” Techno exclaimed. He walked over with Wilbur to Philza and they instantly got engaged in a conversation. </p><p>POV change</p><p>Niki hopped out of the car, parking in the HUGE driveway. It was almost like a parking lot. Nerves filled her stomach, and she felt like she might throw up. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the door.</p><p>“What do you mean?” she heard someone say. She was pretty sure it was Skeppy, but she wasn’t sure.</p><p>Is Wilbur here? she wondered. She knocked on the door, and it was opened by Eret. </p><p>“Niki!” he exclaimed, swiftly hugging her. Niki instantly felt better. Eret was such an icon, he always seemed to know what to do.</p><p>Walking through the entryway, Niki was greeted with a scene of many people. Skeppy and Badboyhalo were walking out of the kitchen with bowls of cereal. Dream was engaged in a debate with Quackity about who knows what. </p><p>“Niki!” greeted Skeppy, and Bad high fived her. Saying hello back, she turned to see a group of three people engaged in a conversation. A tall person with blondish brown hair, that must be Technoblade. Niki had never seen his face before. Philza Minecraft, who Niki had only interacted with a few times, stood next to… oh my god.</p><p>It was Wilbur Soot.</p><p>Tall and gangly, he was… Niki was filled with nerves again. He was SO much taller than her. He was in sweatpants and a t-shirt. His brown hair flopped over his chocolate brown eyes. It was messy, and his eyes were sleepy. It looked like he just woke up. Her heart melted.</p><p>Wilbur turned around. Shit, she thought.</p><p>“Nikiiiiii Nihachuuuu!” Wilbur exclaimed, and walked over. He stood close to her, and Niki could feel his body heat. He was warm and smelled like musty cologne. Niki assumed he must have put it on the day before. It wasn’t masculine, but wasn’t super feminine either. It fit him. </p><p>“Will!” she called, laughing. </p><p>“Come here you little dwarf,” Wilbur said, and hugged her before she could even think. Niki froze. Oh. My. God. Wilbur Soot was hugging her. She hugged him back. He was warm, you know the kind of warmth that someone has when they just woke up and got out of bed? That was what it was like. Niki looked up and made eye contact with him. His eyes were drowsy, and he used his hand to push her hair out of her eyes. Her heart stuttered. </p><p>The hug was over too quickly.</p><p>“How are you?” asked Wilbur.</p><p>“Pretty tired actually,” she admitted. “You’re warm.” She blushed. Why did she say that? Wilbur laughed understandingly. </p><p>“I just woke up,” Wilbur confirmed her suspicions. Taking her hand, he tugged her over to Techno and Philza, who greeted her and welcomed her into their conversation. </p><p>POV change</p><p>Skeppy narrowed his eyes. “Did you see that?”</p><p>"Yeah, they actually are so cute together,” replied Badboyhalo, talking about Wilbur and Niki. </p><p>“Does Wilbur like her?” asked Skeppy.</p><p>“I don’t think so, he hasn’t said anything,” replied Bad. “But honestly, I’m not sure. Wilbur looked pretty comfortable with her.”</p><p>“We’ll have to wait and see,” Skeppy laughed, and filled his mouth with cheerios. </p><p>POV change</p><p>Tommy got out of his uber, thanking the driver. The car pulled up, and another car pulled in behind it. Tommy looked at it, wondering who it could be.</p><p>“TOMMY!” the door exploded open, and Tubbo jumped out. He tackled Tommy, who gasped in surprise, before hugging him back.</p><p>“TUBBO it’s so good to see you!” Tommy answered, laughing. He disconnected from Tubbo before grabbing his bags. Tubbo grabbed his own bags, and they walked up to the house. Tommy opened the door, and charged in, with Tubbo behind them.</p><p>“Here are the kids,” Wilbur laughed. </p><p>“We’re not children,” said Tommy and Tubbo in unison. They raced around greeting everyone, before sprinting off together to see the rest of the house. </p><p>POV change</p><p>George stared at the house, nervously. Oh dear. He was nervous, but not sure why. I know all of these people, it will be fine, he told himself. </p><p>He knocked. </p><p>POV change</p><p>Dream opened the door. It was George. Dream stared. </p><p>The cameras didn’t do George justice. His dark hair shone like a raven's wing. His brown eyes shone in the dim light. He was small and petite, with freckles. He wore his own merch in navy blue. The color looked amazing on him. He had seen people on Twitter freak out about it, but he never realized until now. He wore grey sweatpants and air force 1s in addition to the sweatshirt. He looked exhausted.<br/>
How does someone look so exhausted but so pretty at the same time, wondered Dream.</p><p>“Dream?” George asked timidly.</p><p>POV change </p><p>Was this Dream? No way. George was astonished.</p><p>Tall and strong looking, Dream looked like he could crush him. George swallowed. Dream wore his own merch, black sweatpants, and his own merch’s socks. He had the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. His blonde hair was fluffy in the front, and shone like the sun. He was tan from living in Florida. Freckles were dotted across his face. </p><p>“Dream?” George asked. </p><p>“George!” exclaimed Dream. Dream rushed at him and embraced him. George dropped his bags and ran into his arms. </p><p>Dream smelled like the ocean and fresh bread. His arms were strong and warm. He was tall enough to put his chin on George’s head. Dream loosened the hug enough to look down at George. George felt himself getting sleepy. He pulled away, yawning. </p><p>“I am about to fall asleep,” laughed George. Dream smiled and grabbed his bags, pulling them inside before shutting the door. </p><p>“Want to head to bed?” asked Dream, who was obviously exhausted as well. Inside, the group was heading to bed. They greeted George, then walked to their respective rooms.</p><p>“Yes,” yawned George. They walked upstairs, making small talk. George couldn’t believe he was walking with his best friend…</p><p>...who happened to be the most attractive person he’d ever seen.</p><p>They arrived at the top of the stairs. “It looks like Philza is using your bathroom, want to use mine to brush your teeth?”</p><p>“Sure,” replied George. He walked into a cozy room, and followed Dream to the bathroom. After he brushed his teeth, he walked out of the room to see Dream sprawled across his bed. His lanky legs moved aside, and he patted the space next to him. </p><p>“Want to talk for a minute?” asked Dream.</p><p>“Just for a bit,” agreed George, who couldn’t keep his eyes open. He laid down next to Dream. </p><p>“How long have you been here?” asked George.</p><p>“I arrived last evening,“ replied Dream. “We had pizza for...”</p><p>Dream’s voice faded out.</p><p>POV change</p><p>“...dinner, and Mr. Beast told us-” Dream stopped. </p><p>Soft snores filled the room.</p><p>Was George seriously asleep in his bed? This wasn’t good. Dream was bisexual, but no one knew. He also happened to be in bed with his adorable best friend. Oh well. It couldn’t hurt to spend one night with him? He could wake him up, but- Dream didn’t want to. He pulled George gently so he was more on the bed, and tugged the covers over them both. He flicked the light switch, leaving the room in darkness.</p><p>Suddenly, George sneezed and rolled over, right on top of Dream. Dream froze.</p><p>What do I do? </p><p>Giving in, he snuggled down in the soft bed. George laid across his chest. He was happy, truly happy, for the first time in a while. He was here, with his best friend, and his other friends, about to travel to Las Vegas tomorrow. He couldn’t wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Update: Not a Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you guys for 1000 hits!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh. My. Gosh!</p><p>1000 hits! </p><p>Thank you!</p><p>This is a dream come true. I appreciate you all so much. I have loved writing all my life, and I started this on a whim. Now I have almost 100 kudos, 16 bookmarks, and 1000 hits! I always looked up to people like tbhyourelame and thought, Wow I could never be like them.</p><p>But I'm on my way!</p><p>You guys have brought me so much happiness recently. Every single comment, hit, and kudo makes me feel so appreciated and keeps me motivated! I feel accepted into the writers ao3 community. These past 12 months have been filled with ups and downs, but I am starting to see a lot more of the "ups" in my life recently. </p><p>The Minecraft community as a whole (including you guys) is so positive and loving. I have made SO MANY friends in this community. I have been able to be myself. I discovered who I am as a person. </p><p>Who knew that a block video game and a bunch of gamers would ultimately change my life for the better? Who knew that by searching up "Dream" on YouTube after seeing a TikTok about a green blob running around Minecraft with the caption "Dream Manhunt!" would bring me so much joy? </p><p>If you are feeling down today, just know that you aren't alone. I still go through sad and difficult days, but it is important to know that positive experiences are to come!</p><p>If anyone needs anything, message me on Twitter, my dms are always open and I won't hesitate to help anyone. My Twitter is @bettyynotfound (two y's)</p><p>Again, thank you all SO MUCH! &lt;3</p><p>-Bettyy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Las Vegas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crew leaves to go to Las Vegas!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I haven't posted in a while! I had a bit of writers block, but I'm all set now! It's really hard to write a story with not one, not two, but THREE different love stories! I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, but I'm not rushing it through! I love talking with you guys in the comments, this website is amazing.</p><p>I had to wake up at 6:50 am today for a nordic ski race today. That might not seem early, but I usually wake up at 7:30 for school so it felt like 2 am to me. But I skied well! It was a 5k, which is pretty long. We got SO MUCH snow here, I tried to drive home from practice yesterday and we almost crashed, so I gave my dad the car because I didn't want to endanger our lives. </p><p>I did get hot chocolate and a MUFFIN (hi badboyhalo) from Panera so I loved that.</p><p>xoxoxoxo love u guyssss</p><p>Till the next time!</p><p>-Bettyy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 20th, 7am</p><p>George woke up suddenly from a very unusual dream. Something about Minecraft, he didn’t remember much else about it. He was laying on a big green pillow, which was comfortable.</p><p>The pillow was also snoring.</p><p>What? Pillows don’t…. Memories flooded back to him from last night. Dream inviting him to talk. George not being able to stay awake. His eyes had fluttered and he had fallen fast asleep. He was now currently sleeping on top of Dream. George looked down at his best friend, just for a moment. Dream had messy bedhead and his freckles seemed to glow in the dim light coming from the window. </p><p>Sighing, George got up. He didn’t want Dream to wake up to an awkward situation where he was laying on top of him. Dream was really comfy though.</p><p>He walked into the hallway and entered the room where he was supposed to have slept. He walked into his bathroom, yawning. He combed through his hair and did his dental hygiene. As he walked out of his room, he met Karl and Quackity.</p><p>“Hey guys,” he greeted them</p><p>“Hey, George, where did you sleep? I didn’t see you in your room last night, and your bed is made the same way I did it when I made it yesterday,” wondered Karl. </p><p>“Why were you looking in my room at 3am?” questioned George, trying to avoid the question.</p><p>“Answer the question Gogy,” Quackity chimed in.</p><p>“Well, I was in uh, well,” George stuttered. </p><p>“Yes?” Karl asked.</p><p>“Dreams room,” admitted George.</p><p>“I knew it!” Quackity crowed. “DNF confirmed.”</p><p>“It wasn’t like that,” George protested.</p><p>“Was it? I’ve seen the way you look at him,” Karl said gently.</p><p>“What about the way you look at Sapnap?” retorted George. “Karlnap or what?”</p><p>POV change</p><p>“...Karlnap, or what?” George asked.</p><p>What does he mean? Is it really that obvious? We’re just friends! Are we? Do I like him?, Karl wondered.</p><p>“Oh come on,” Karl joked, and headed downstairs with the rest of the group.</p><p> </p><p>June 20th, 7:30am</p><p>The whole group of people was sitting in the large living room with Mr. Beast up front, explaining the plan. There were four couches. Sapnap, Karl, Quackity, and Eret sat on one. Dream, George, Technoblade, and Philza sat on another. Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, and Niki sat on the third. Bad, Skeppy, and Fundy sat on the last one, which was smaller. Chris and Chandler sat on bean-bag chairs in front of the couches. </p><p>“Alright, so since there are so many of us, we are going to split into two groups, just for the first part of the trip. Then we will meet up at about 5 and head to dinner down in Las Vegas.”</p><p>“All right!” exclaimed Quackity excitedly.</p><p>“What are the groups?” asked Bad.</p><p>“Well, I already made some groups, but since we aren’t in school anymore feel free to mix them up,” Jimmy read off the list. “Ok, so group 1 is Sapnap, Karl, Quackity, Fundy, Tommy, Tubbo, Philza, and Techno. Group 2 is Dream, George, Eret, Bad, Skeppy, Wilbur, and Niki. I will go with group 2. Chandler and Chris will go with group 1.” Chris and Chandler cheered.</p><p>“Are we taking buses or spaceships or what, Mr. Millionaire?” wondered Philza.</p><p>“We are taking mini… well I guess they are kind of like mini buses,” Jimmy explained. “Oh, and I forgot to mention. We will be sleeping back here tonight. It is a four hour bus trip, so we are leaving at 8. I know you guys are a little sleep deprived, so feel free to sleep in the bus. You have a half hour to grab what you need, and meet outside. Deal?”</p><p>“Deal,” everyone said together. </p><p> </p><p>June 20th, 8am	</p><p>POV change (Sapnap)</p><p>It was 8am, and everyone was outside. Well, everyone except Bad and Skeppy.</p><p>“Where are they?” asked Sapnap impatiently.</p><p>“Here we are!” they exclaimed, hurrying out. “Sorry for the delay.”</p><p>“Lets go, lets go!” Jimmy urged.</p><p>Chris hopped in the front seat of the first bus, receiving a disapproving look from Chandler.</p><p>“I’m a better driver than you,” Chris stated. Chandler shrugged, grinning. He didn’t really care that much.</p><p>“Sapnap, Karl, Quackity, Fundy, Tommy, Tubbo, Philza, and Techno all hopped into the first bus. Inside, there were four rows of two seats each. Quackity and Fundy took the first row, Tommy and Tubbo the second, Philza and Techno the third, and Sapnap and Karl sat in the back. Through the window, Sapnap could see the rest of the group walking into the other bus.</p><p>“I’m so excited!” Karl said.</p><p>Sapnap agreed, “I can’t wait. I have never been to Las Vegas! This will be a blast.”</p><p>“De-de-definitely,” yawned Karl. “Sorry, I’m exhausted.”</p><p>“Me too,” Sapnap replied. The bus was silent, except for Tommy and Tubbo fighting in whispers. Quackity had pulled his hat over his eyes and was snoozing. Fundy looked out the window. Philza and Techno were watching… a disney movie? Sapnap laughed in his head. </p><p>Suddenly, a heavy weight dropped onto his shoulder. Sapnap turned his attention to it, and was met with Karl’s head on his shoulder. </p><p>“Are you alive?” asked Sapnap. </p><p>No response.</p><p>Sapnap shifted his body so he could look at Karl’s face. He was fast asleep. </p><p>Awwwwww, Sapnap thought. He moved a bit so Karl was more comfortable, and slowly sank into sleep.</p><p>POV change</p><p>The bus suddenly turned, and Quackity jerked awake. Snorting, he pulled his hat off his face. He turned around to see what everyone else was doing. Fundy was snoozing.  It seemed like Tubbo was asleep as well. Tommy listened to music. Technoblade and Philza were watching a movie.</p><p>Karl was asleep on Sapnap, who was also asleep. Oh my gosh, what is it with people falling asleep on each other? Quackity wondered, remembering how George and Dream had slept together as well. </p><p>Laughing, he pulled his hat down again and slowly dozed off.</p><p>POV change</p><p>On the other bus, it was chaos. </p><p>Wilbur Soot sat with Niki. Skeppy sat with Bad. Dream sat with George. Eret sat in the front seat next to Jimmy. </p><p>“YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND’S...” Wilbur scream-sang. Niki laughed and finished the rest of the lyric. Dream wheezed like a tea kettle. George screamed shrilly when Dream knocked him into the aisle accidentally.</p><p>“What the frick are you doing?” George asked. Dream laughed and helped him up. </p><p>“LANGUAGE!” yelled Badboyhalo, in the middle of a game of mobile among us with Skeppy and a few random people online.</p><p>“How is FRICK language?” George squawked. </p><p>“FRICK!” hollered Dream. Dream, George, and Bad instantly got caught up in an argument. Niki and Wilbur continued singing. Skeppy opened the window, and Badboyhalo’s hat blew off, landing in the back of the bus. </p><p>“Skeppy it’s RAINING, why are you opening the window?” Bad asked.</p><p>“Sorry,” laughed Skeppy, closing the window.</p><p>Eret laughed loudly. “Jimmy how are you holding up?”</p><p>Jimmy grimaced, “I’m driving the other bus back.”</p><p>June 20th, Noon</p><p>The two buses pulled into the parking garage. Jimmy was worn out after a long bus ride of rowdy singing. Sure, he appreciated his friends, but trying to navigate the roads of Las Vegas when I’m in Love with an Egirl is being sung loudly wears one out after a while. Chris, on the other hand, was whistling happily as the sleepy crew hopped off of his bus. </p><p>“Ok, what’s first?” asked Karl.</p><p>	“So it’s noon now, so everyone go find lunch, you don’t need to stay with your groups,” Jimmy told everyone. “Meet back here at 1:00. There are lots of stores and restaurants around here, so walking will be fine.”</p><p>Everyone agreed, and split off into groups.</p><p>POV change (Niki POV)</p><p>Who do I go with? What if no one wants to eat with me? What will I do? This city is so huge and my english isn’t that good? What-</p><p>Her panicked thoughts were interrupted by someone speaking to her from behind her. She turned around to see Phil, Wilbur, and Technoblade.</p><p>“Want to eat with us?” Wilbur invited.</p><p>“Uh, sure!” Niki replied, surprised. Wow, ok. I guess I didn’t have to worry. </p><p>After walking for 10 minutes, they arrived at a restaurant. Niki didn’t catch the name of the restaurant, but she didn’t care. She was having a blast. She had walked and talked with the group the whole time, and she felt so included. </p><p>	They sat down at a booth and looked at the menu. </p><p>	“Ooh this looks good- oh never mind, it has bacon. I refuse to eat one of my kind,” Techno said. Philza almost fell out of his chair laughing. Wilbur snorted while drinking his iced tea, and it shot out of his nose.</p><p>“Wilbur! Are you ok?” asked Niki, laughing.</p><p>“Most likely,” Will replied.</p><p>	Before Niki knew it, it was time to go back. Lunch was amazing. She had ordered a hamburger with fries. Wilbur claimed “I’m not that hungry,” and ordered a sandwich. But that clearly wasn’t true. Niki couldn’t finish her meal, and Wilbur finished it for her.</p><p>“Thank you Niki, that was amazing,” Wilbur said, his mouth full of fries.</p><p>“Your welcome,” she laughed. </p><p>Techno shot a glance at Phil over Will’s shoulder, and he raised his eyebrows. They are so cute, both of them thought.</p><p>POV change</p><p>Tommy sprinted after Tubbo down the street. </p><p>“Tubbo stop, where are we going?” Tommy screeched.</p><p>Tubbo stopped and answered, “Uh, I don’t know, I was just running down the street. Let’s find some adults to get lunch with.” Dream and George walked down the street past them, laughing. </p><p>“Can we eat with you?” asked Tommy.</p><p>Dream shrugged, “Sure, we’ll be your babysitters.”</p><p>“WE ARE NOT CHILDREN!” both of them shrieked.</p><p>“Relax, I was kidding, and yes you can eat with us,” Dream laughed. </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey gogy,” Tommy pestered. “Gogy, what color is this?” He held up a yellow glove. </p><p>“It’s yellow, do you need to go back to preschool?” George answered snarkily. </p><p>“Tommy, you just got roasted,” laughed Tubbo. The group walked across the road to a Dennys.</p><p>“Didn’t you get robbed at a Dennys, Dream?” asked George.</p><p>Dream playfully shoved George. “Yes, but it wasn’t my fault.”</p><p>“Sure...” said Tubbo.</p><p>They sat down in a booth and ordered their food. After they ate, they walked back to the parking garage. </p><p>In front of Tommy and Tubbo, Dream shivered. He was really cold, but he didn’t want to admit it. Unluckily for Dream, George was observant.</p><p>“You look freezing,” commented George, and proceeded to link his hand in Dream’s freezing hand. George’s hand was so warm, Dream didn’t even hesitate to wrap his fingers around George’s. Dream leaned against George, stealing his warmth. Dream was surprised that George was so outgoing. He seemed to be shy on camera and in a call, but in person he wasn’t afraid to do things.</p><p>“Holy-” Tubbo whispered. “I think they’re flirting.”</p><p>“I think they’re definitely flirting,” Tommy snickered. </p><p>POV change</p><p>Back at the parking garage, Karl could see the rest of the group arriving back from lunch. It seemed like everyone found a group to eat with, which he was happy about. Karl had gone with Sapnap and Quackity. Karl had asked Sapnap why he didn’t go with the rest of the dream team, but Sapnap responded that Dream and George needed to sort out their relationship. Karl didn’t understand why he had said that, but whatever. Sapnap seemed to have a fun time with them anyway. </p><p>He could see a group of four arriving. Tommy and Tubbo raced to the bus, and Tubbo won. </p><p>“Cheater!” squawked Tommy.</p><p>“You’re just slow,” responded Tubbo.</p><p>Behind Tubbo and Tommy, Karl could see the rest of the group of four. It was two people, holding hands. Who were they?</p><p>“See what I mean?” Sapnap laughed. It was Dream and George, holding hands.</p><p>“Ohhhhhhh, yes they are super cute together!” Karl realized. “Wait, are they dating?”</p><p>“No,” Sapnap sighed. <br/>“They should be,” said Karl shyly, looking up at Sapnap. He looked down at him, and smiled. </p><p>“Definitely!” Sapnap agreed, putting an arm around Karls shoulders. Karls heart stopped working for a minute, then leaned into Sapnap. </p><p>“You guys are getting cozy!” George exclaimed.</p><p>“Look at yourself,” Sapnap gestured to their linked hands. George blushed deep red. </p><p>June 20th, 1:00 am</p><p>“Where are Fundy and Eret?” asked Chandler.</p><p>“They split off to go to the bathroom a few minutes ago,” replied Chris, who had gone with them along with Chandler to eat.</p><p>POV change</p><p>Dream stood next to George, waiting for Fundy and Eret. He thought back to when he held hands with George. He was surprised, but he wasn’t angry at George at all. It was nice, to be close to him after years of being apart. Dream didn’t want to let go of George’s hand, but he had to. </p><p>“Finally, we thought you guys died!” it was Sapnap. Dream looked over to see Sapnap standing with his arm around Karl. </p><p>“They’re getting cozy,” Dream commented.</p><p>“They sure are!” George agreed. </p><p>“Ok, is everyone back? Good. So here’s the plan...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>